Sword Break
by Smarty 94
Summary: G's sword breaks during training so Randy takes him, Leo, and Debbie to S. Ward Smith to get it repaired, but run into trouble with a stanked Bucky and Flute Girl. Meanwhile; Ben, Gwendolyn, and Kevin try to find out what's wrong with Kevin's pet Zed when she feels down in the blues.
1. Broken Sword

Randy and G were in the training room. Randy was dressed as the Ninja, and G was in his GoldDragonNinja form.

Leo was watching everything.

"Use nothing but your swords." said Leo.

G smiled and took out his sword.

"Oh I won't Leo." G said. "Besides I have a new attack I wanted to use with my sword."

G's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" said G.

"NEED I REMIND YOU THE LAST TIME YOU USED A NEW ATTACK!?" Sonic's voice yelled from the phone.

"Hey I practiced and The Principle helped me control my attack. Besides this one will be useful." G said and hung up.

Randy and Leo smiled.

"Ok Little Brother ready?" Leo asked.

G drew his sword out and nodded.

Randy drew a sword out and nodded.

"Begin." said Leo.

Soon the two battled.

G tried to strike Randy but Randy dodged every move.

G is mad.

Debbie who was wearing a Blue Shirt under a Blue Denim Jacket, Blue Pants and Blue Shoes came and saw this.

"I already know what's going on." said Debbie.

"Prepare yourself Randy." said G.

"Oh I will." said Randy.

G charged his sword up.

"Super Fire Slash." G said and threw his sword.

Randy however dodged it, the sword ended up hitting a wall, breaking it.

Everyone became shocked.

"My sword." said G.

"See, this is why swords are better branded with both fire and ice. It'll make them indestructible." said Randy.

G's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Yes?" said G.

A split screen appeared and Sonic was on the other line.

"I warned you." said Sonic, "But you didn't listen."

"But I don't get it. My sword was made from the best materials on earth." said G.

"Quick question, how was it branded?" said Sonic.

G thought about it.

"With ice." said G.

Sonic shook his head.

"Swords are better branded with both fire and ice." said Sonic, "That way, they won't be destroyed."

G is shocked and went to his broken sword and cried.

"My sword. I had great memories with it." G said.

Debbie went to her boyfriend and patted his back.

"Oh Honey." Debbie said and hugged him.

Leo is sad.

"Wow G is depressed." Leo said.

Bugs who came with Tweety and Sylvester came and saw this.

"Oh my." Bugs said.

Sylvester and Tweety went to their owner.

Bugs looked at Randy.

"What happened?" said Bugs.

"A sword branded with ice." said Randy.

Bugs became shocked.

"Really, it wasn't branded with both fire and ice? It's better that way since they'd be indestructible." said Bugs.

G looked at Bugs Mad.

Bugs sees this.

"I'll leave ya alone." He said and ran off.

G sighed and looked at Debbie.

"So many memories I've shared with this sword." said G.

Everyone looked at a balcony with Statler and Waldorf.

"And I'll bet one of those memories was very dirty." said Statler.

The two hecklers laughed.

G shot ice at them, freezing them.

"So many memories." said G.

Randy looked at the destroyed sword and managed to break it some more. He then turned the broken chunks into a statue of G holding the sword in the head of a shark.

"Better?" said Randy.

G looked at Randy and smiled.

"Yeah a little. Thanks." G said but he still felt sad. "I want to be alone for a while."

With that G left sad.

Leo, Debbie and Randy all looked worried.

"Wow G is really sad." Randy said.

"I don't blame him that sword was a gift from Splinter. He made it himself and G treasured it." Leo said.

He then turned to Randy.

"By the way, where'd you learn to do that thing with the sword?" said Leo.

Randy smiled.

"Spongebob taught me a couple of things." Said Randy.

With Spongebob; he was in his room with a bunch of broken pieces of metal and glue. He moved his hands around very fast with the metal and glue until he made a statue of himself with muscles and a bunch of dead Battlings underneath him while holding a sword.

SpongeBob smiled.

"A good piece of work." He said.

SpongeBob then sees a depressed G was king by and is sad.

"Yo G how was sword practice?" He asked.

G looked at SpongeBob mad and shot lightning at him zapping him.

"AHHHHH!" He shouted.

G then left for his room.

SpongeBob was worried.

"Was it something I said?" He asked.

Randy, Debbie and Leo came and saw a crispy SpongeBob.

"Let me guess you said sword?" Debbie asked.

"Yeah." Said Spongebob.

He healed up very quickly, grabbed an eviction noticed and went over to G's room and placed it on the door.

"That'll teach him to crisp me up." Said Spongebob.

He walked off.

Debbie grabbed it and turned to SpongeBob.

"Don't please my boyfriend is depressed." Debbie said.

She explained everything and SpongBob is shocked.

"Huh I guess he did have the reason to zap m." He said ad destroyed the eviction noticed. "I can let that slide. Besides I would crisp someone to if my sword was destroyed."

He made the torn pieces of paper into a bouquet of flowers.

"Cool." SpongeBob said and left.

Randy smiled and knocked at G's door.

"Yo G I think I can help with your sword situation." He said.

"Please don't say fire and ice." Said G.

Randy laughed.

"No. I know a guy who just so happens to be an expert blacksmith." Said Randy, "And it's definitely not Sonic, since he brands swords with ice and fire. But this guy I know, he uses the best materials ever."

G sighed.

"I guess I have nothing to lose. Take me, Leo, and Debbie." G said.

Sonic appeared with his sword in his hands.

"This is the best sword I was given." Said Sonic.

He saw lots of metal and sliced it in half.

"Made out of Andamentium." Said Sonic.

G shook his head.

"How do you do these things?" said G.

"I've got a death wish the size of every known universe combined." Said Sonic.

"Oh." G said, "Mine's only the size of a football field."

Sonic smiled and gave G his sword.

"I am lending you this sword. You let me use your Sais so I think we can share weapons." Sonic said.

He tossed one of his own Sais at a portrait of Chris McLean and managed to hit the forehead.

"Take that sucker." Said Sonic.

G smiled.

"Thanks." G said.

Sonic smiled.

"A Ninja needs a sword." Sonic said. "Besides you are one of my best friends."

He took out a list.

"Number 20." Said Sonic.

G groaned before leaving with Randy, Debbie, and Leo.

He then removed the Sai from the picture before leaving.

He entered the garage before getting into his car.

"Got to see about getting lunch." Said Sonic.

With that Sonic drove off.


	2. Kevin Has a Problem

With Ben who was wearing his white hoodie with brown pants and green shoes; he was in the Crimson Dragon mall's food court with a Mr. Smoothie cup. He sat down at a table and started drinking.

"I don't know why I started liking Mr. Smoothies so much." said Ben.

He laughed.

"I used to hate them when I was a kid and now these taste great." Ben said, "Now I should probably find a gift for Kai and wedding gifts for Max and Roxanne. Maybe grab some Chilly Fries as well."

However; an explosion happened at the electronic's store and he saw Steelbeak and a bunch of Eggmen escaping with lots of electronics.

Ben saw this.

"Maybe later." said Ben.

He activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it, and became Upgrade.

"Oh yeah." Upgrade said.

He ran to Steelbeak.

"Yo Steelbeak." Upgrade said.

Steelbeak and his minions saw Ben.

"Ben 10? Here?" He asked.

"Of course. Teenagers like to go to malls." said Upgrade.

"Eggmen, attack." said Steelbeak.

The eggmen ran over to Upgrade, but he used his powers to make a Robo Ape attack the Eggmen.

One eggman turned to another.

"Time to retire early?" said the first eggman.

The second eggman turned to the first.

"No, time for me to get married earlier." said the second eggman.

With that, the Egg Men ran off.

Steelbeak is shocked.

"Man now what am I going to do?" Steelbeak asked.

The possessed Robo Ape grabbed Steelbeak and cuffed him.

"Get arrested." said Upgrade.

"Man and I was helping that Dragon with the wedding plans as well." The chicken said as he was taken away.

Upgrade changed back to Ben and smiled.

"Well that was fast. I better meet Kai. We have that movie date to see Guardians Of The Galaxy." Ben said.

He left.

Later; he was waiting in line to Toon City Cinemas.

Kai was there.

She was wearing a White Tank Top under a Asos Brand Purple Denim Jacket, Purple Denim Pants and Green Shoes.

Kai looked at Ben.

"This movie seems good." Kai said, "I am glad we came."

Ben smiled.

"Yeah well it may not be Sumo Slammers but it is good." Ben said.

The two kissed.

Later; the two were in the cinema, watching Guardians of the Galaxy. Ben heard his phone vibrating and picked it up. He saw a text from Kevin that said 'Dude, I've got some problems.'

Ben texted back 'I'm busy. When I say busy, I mean I'm in a movie theater.'

He put his phone away and looked at Kai.

"Sorry. Kevin said he has a serious problem." Ben said.

Kai smiled and kissed Ben.

"Well I am glad it can wait till after the movie honey." Kai said.

The two continued to see the movie.

After the movie ben and Kai left and they were holding hands.

"That movie was great." Kai said.

"I know." Said Ben.

He heard his phone vibrating, picked it up, and saw a text from Kevin saying; 'DUDE, I'VE GOT A SERIOUS PROBLEM, ARE YOU DONE YET'?

Ben smiled and texted.

"Yes. Sorry but next time please don't text me when I am at the movie." Ben texted.

He put his phone away and turned to Kai.

"We've got to go to Kevin's house. He says there's a problem." Said Ben.

Kai smiled.

"Well lets see." She said.

Ben transformed into XLR8 and picked up Kai and carried her bride style.

"Lets go." XLR8 said and with that speeded off.


	3. Betrayus and Hater Team Up

XLR8 and Kai appeared at Kevin's house just before XLR8 turned back into Ben. He knocked the door and Kevin appeared.

"What's going on?" said Ben.

"It's a disaster. Zed's very depressed." said Kevin.

Ben and Kai had blank expressions.

"What?" They asked.

Ben is mad.

"Dude, you called me because your dog is depressed?" Ben asked.

"It's a disaster, now my dog won't play with me anymore." Said Kevin.

Gwendolyn appeared.

"He's been crying all day about it." Said Gwendolyn.

Kai is sad.

"That is depressing." Kai said. "Maybe G would know what is wrong."

Ben turned to Kai.

"Um G left to get a new sword." Ben said.

Kevin is confused.

"Huh?" said Kevin.

"He broke it." Said Ben.

Kai is shocked.

"He did?" said Kai.

"Yeah. He should have branded it with fire and ice. That way it won't break." Said Ben.

He looked at Kevin.

"Let's see Zed." Ben said.

The group went into Kevin's room and saw Zed looking very depressed.

"Wow, she's very depressed." Said Ben.

"And I am worried." Kevin said.

Gwen is sad.

"What's her problem?" said Gwen T.

Ben looked at Kevin.

"I think she is pregnant." Ben said.

Kevin looked at Ben.

"If she is pregnant. Than her angry hormones would kick in." said Kevin.

Soon Zed became Angry.

She bit Kevin's arm.

"SHE'S ANGRY!" said Kevin.

Gwen looked at her cousin.

"Yep, she's pregnant." Said Gwen.

However, Zedd stopped biting Kevin and went back to being depressed.

"Never mind." Said Gwen.

"No she is." Kai said.

Ben put his ear to Zedd's tummy.

"No she isn't. This isn't natural, something must be causing all of this." Said Ben.

He failed to notice a device with the Netherworld ghost symbol on it.

Meanwhile in Pac World Netherworld. Betrayus was watching everything.

"Perfect, with that dog under my control, Ben Tennyson will be at my mercy. Then I'll be able to take over both Pac World and Earth." Said Betrayus.

Butt-ler appeared with a sponge.

"Time for your sponge bath sir." Said Butt-ler.

Betrayus is mad.

"I DON'T NEED A SPONGE BATH!" yelled Hater.

However, a drop of water ended up hitting Betrayus on his head.

The leader screamed.

"YOU IDIOT!" said Betrayus.

He grabbed Butt-ler and started burning him. The Ghost Gang was watching.

"That's not good. Betrayus is taking control of a dog that Ben knows." Said Clyde.

"We should warn Pac Man and Ben." Pinky said.

"I'm with you there." Said Blinky.

The Ghost Gang left.

On Lord Hater's ship; Hater and Scourge were playing Twister as Peepers was watching.

Peepers spun the spinner and it landed on right foot green.

"Right foot green." Said Peepers.

Hater stepped on Scourge's green foot.

"Hey." Said Scourge.

"Out of my way." Said Hater.

The two fell down.

"Both loose." Said Peepers.

Hater zapped the Twister mat.

"Stupid game, I'll destroy you." Said Hater.

Scourge groaned.

"Very immature." Said Scourge.

"Tell me about it." Said Peepers, "I've been putting up with him for years."

Hater hears that. He then zaps Peepers.

"Don't talk bad stuff about me. I need a plan to conquer earth." Said Hater.

The three thought about it.

"We should head to the secret lab." Said Peepers.

"I SAY WHEN WE HEAD TO THE SECRET LAB!" said Hater.

2 seconds later.

"TO THE SECRET LAB!" said Hater.

The three went to two levers on a wall and Peepers grabbed the one to Hater's left.

"Pull the lever Peepers." Said Hater.

Peepers pulled the left lever and a trap door opened up below Hater's feet and he fell in.

"WRONG LEVEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!" yelled Hater.

Peepers and Scourge looked down.

"Oh boy." Said Peepers.

"You really need to label those levers. You sent him into a pit full of alligators." Said Scourge, "No knowing what'll happen next time."

Soon Hater returned and is mad and has an alligator biting on his butt.

"WHY DO I EVEN HAVE THAT LEVER!?" Hater shouted and smacked the alligator away and it whimpered.

Hater went over to the levers.

"Get out of my way." Said Hater.

He pulled the right lever and the three instantly appeared on a roller coaster cart.

"_Please remain seated and keep hands and feet inside the cart at all times_." Said a voice.

Soon the roller coaster started and went fast and Peepers and Scourge and Hater had their hands up.

"OH YEAH!" The trio shouted.

"THIS IS FUN!" Peepers said.

"I KNOW!" Hater said.

'I AGREE!" Scourge said.

Soon the roller coaster stopped upside down.

"Your ride has temporary stopped. Please remain seated" The voice said.

The trio looked mad.

"So what is the point of this Roller coaster again?" Scourge asked.

"Eh it's just for fun." Hater said.

Soon, the roller coaster continued to go.

"YEAH!" The trio shouted.

They soon reached a lab and were now in white lab coats, and black goggles.

Scourge noticed it.

"How do we have lab coats?" said Scourge.

"I shop eBay." Said Peepers.

Hater smirked.

"The goggles were free." Said Hater.

The three ran over to a bunch of viles filled with formulas.

"PEEPERS, GET RID OF THESE VILES, THEY'RE IN THE WAY OF MY PLAN PAPERS!" said Hater.

"Yes sir." Peepers said and got rid of the viles and the formulas exploded creating a Monster.

The Monster looked like Goldar but he was in silver armor and had the sword of Neo Goldar.

"I live baby." Said the monster.

Hater became shocked.

"This isn't going to end well." Said Hater.

However, Betrayus and Buttocks appeared in the ship.

"Greetings Hater. My name is Lord Betrayus." Said Betrayus.

Peepers is shocked.

"I heard of you." Peepers said.

Hater looked at Betrayus.

"We've been trying to find Pac World for years." Said Hater.

"Well wait in line; we've already got an alien problem. A pointy head alien problem." Said Buttocks.

"Those no good pointy heads betrayed me." Said Betrayus, "And I'm supposed to be the one who betrays people."

Hater laughed.

"Well I'm a hater." Said Hater.

"Back to the point. I'm offering a proposition." Said Betrayus.

Hater thought about it.

"What do you have in mind?" said Hater.

"We team up with each other to take over earth. Need a break from trying to take over Pac World. I don't want to go back into the lemon heads mouth." Said Betrayus.

The three are confused.

"I don't get it." Said Scourge.

Hater, Peepers, and Scourge smiled.

"Agreed." The three said.


	4. S Ward Smith

In Norrisville; Randy, Leo, Debbie, and G were in front of Norrisville High.

"This black smith is in your old school?" said G.

"Appearances tend to fool people." said Randy.

Debbie is confused.

"How come I never knew?" She asked.

"Because there are times secrets need to be kept." Said Randy.

"Oh." Debbie said and looked at G. "I hope he can make ya a new sword G."

G smiled and kissed Debbie.

"Hey Randy got his new sword from him so why not?" G said.

Leo smiled.

"Your right. Besides it's not like he will give ya a test." Leo said.

Randy whistles.

G, Leo and Debbie saw this.

"About that." Said Randy.

G, Leo and Debbie looked confused.

"What?" They asked.

"He will give you a test." Said Randy.

"What kind?" said Leo.

"A balloon shaped like a sword to see if you have what it takes to wield a sword." Said Randy.

G's Jaw dropped to the floor.

"Seriously?" Debbie asked. "G is a great sword user."

"Yeah I have seen my brother use his sword everyday and practice. Even I am not at his skilled at swordsmanship." Leo said.

G smiled.

"Thanks Leo." G said.

He then pulled out Sonic's sword.

"Good thing Sonic lent me his sword. I still can't wrap my head around how famous he is." Said G.

Randy thought of something.

"You want to know something surprising? He was in Wreck it Ralph." Said Randy.

"Yeah I saw." G said. "As a cameo."

"Agreed." The friends said.

"Three cameos and he and Ralph became fast friends." Said Randy.

Everyone became shocked.

"GET OUT OF HERE, FOR REAL!?" said Leo

"Yep." Randy said and smiles, "And we are here."

Everyone saw that they were at a room filled with lots of sword making material.

"How did someone not know of this?" said Leo.

"I wonder that myself." Randy said and see a familiar guy.

The guy turned around, revealing himself to be S Ward Smith.

"I know you're there ninja." Said S Ward.

Everyone but Randy became shocked.

"He knows you're the ninja?" said Debbie.

"Stink bombs smell like farts." Said Randy.

"But he's blind." Said G.

In a balcony booth at the school, Statler and Waldorf who somehow were unfrozen saw everything.

"A blind blacksmith, that's interesting." Said Statler.

"At least he can't see how terrible the franchise is." Said Waldorf.

The two hecklers laughed.

G shot lightning at them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The hecklers screamed.

"Didn't I freeze you two?" said G.

"I had a lighter attached to me." Said Waldorf.

"Hey Waldorf, get some popcorn, I'm getting hungry." Said Statler.

G zapped them again and fried them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The hecklers shouted again and fell out cold.

Randy and Leo smiled.

"Good one." They said.

"Thanks." Said G.

"Let's get this over with, I've got a tight schedule." Said S Ward.

G sighed and told S Ward everything.

S Ward smiled which surprised Randy.

"Odd, he never smiles." Said Randy.

"I'll fix your sword." Said S Ward.

He then blew up a long orange balloon and shaped it into a sword.

"But first, you need to prove yourself." Said S Ward.

G smiled.

'I can pass the test." G said. "But if you can can ya make the sword better please? I do breath fire, ice and lightning."

S Ward smiled.

"Hey I heard about you and I think I can make you a better sword then your old one." The Blind Man said.

G smiled before he and the group left the room. The group left the building before G pulled out a needle and popped the balloon. He then pulled out Sonic's sword.

"I can use a real sword to prove myself. I've got an orange long balloon to use as a replacement." Said G.

Leo looked at G.

"Um maybe you should have used the balloon. It is a test." Leo said.

G scoffed.

"Test, shmest. I don't need a balloon to prove myself. What could go wrong?" said G.

"Well, Bucky and Flute Girl could get stanked, forcing you to fight them, and you end up breaking Sonic's sword in the process." Said Randy.

G sighed.

"I don't want to break Sonics Sword. I will tell S Ward." G said and left.

Meanwhile in the Sorcerer's lair he saw G and is mad.

"That Gold Dragon is here?" He asked mad.

His rat looked at him.

"I know, he's a pain in my back." Said the Sorcerer, "Time to put another attack into effect."

He sees Bucky and Flute Girl and smirks.

He then sends some stank and stanks the two.

Bucky and Flute Girl go running off.

Meanwhile with G.

S Ward was hearing G story about why he popped the balloon.

S Ward smiled.

"Kid I understand you want to keep you lit promise to Sonic and I can't blame ya for popping the balloon sword." He said. "Besides I can see you have a heart of gold and always keeps his word."

G pulled out the backup, blew it up, and shaped it into another sword before leaving.

"Things are about to happen." Said S Ward.


	5. Defeating Betrayus and Lord Hater

With Ben's group; they were checking out Zed.

"I don't see anything wrong with her." said Ben, "Seems perfectly fine to me. I don't know why she's so depressed."

"I still say she is pregnant." Kai said.

Gwen used her mana and senses something.

"Guys I think I know." Gwen said.

She saw the same small device on Zed and removes it.

"What is it?" Kevin asked.

Kai looked at it.

"If found please return to Betrayus." Kai read.

Suddenly; Pac Man, Spiral, Cylindria, and the Ghost Gang showed up.

"Betrayus is controlling your pet." Said Pac.

However, they saw the device.

"Oh, you noticed." Said Spiral.

"Yeah. What kind of idiot would put that on a device?" Ben asked.

With Lothor(Power Rangers Ninja Storm); he sneezed.

"Was someone just talking about me?" said Lothor.

He looked at his Kelzacks who just shook their heads no.

Lothor shrugged.

Back with Ben's group.

"Boy did fire breath get to my dog?" Kevin asked mad.

Betrayus, Butt-ler, and Buttocks showed up. The Ghost Gang went into hiding.

"No, I took control of her." Said Betrayus.

"And we've got help." Said Buttocks.

Suddenly; Lord Hater, Peepers, Scourge, Hater's monster, and a bunch of watchdogs appeared.

"Guess who's working with a ghost baby?" said Hater.

"Hater." Ban and Kai said.

"That's right." Said Hater.

He zapped at the two who jumped out of the way.

Ben activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it, and became Feedback.

"Feedback is in the house." Feedback said.

Hater shot some electricity to Feedback, but he used his plugs to absorb it.

Hater became shocked.

"What?" said Hater.

Buttox is also surprised.

"Oh my." He said.

"I can absorb energy and send it back." Said Feedback.

He shot the energy at Hater, hitting him. Hater's monster walked in front of Feedback.

"You and me are going on a little trip." Said the monster.

He flew and grabbed Feedback.

The two ended up in the sky just as the monster dropped Feedback. However, the Conductoid hit the omnitrix and became Big Chill.

"Big Chill is here." Big Chill said.

He flew to the monster and froze him.

"WHAT THE!?" The monster said.

The monster was soon frozen before falling on the ground. Big Chill landed on the ground, hit the omnitrix and became AmpFibian.

"Try this out for size." Said AmpFibian.

He placed a tentacle on the ground and started shocking the frozen monster before it blew up.

The omnitrix started beeping before it reverted AmpFibian back to Ben.

"That was easy." Said Ben.

"Don't be so sure Tennyson." Said Hater.

He pulled out a P.A.M.

"I stole this from somebody." Said Hater.

On Lothor's ship; he was searching for his P.A.M.

"WHERE'S MY P.A.M!?" yelled Lothor.

Back on earth. Hater pushed some buttons.

"Scroll of empowerment, descend." Said Hater.

Soon a scroll came and made Hater's monster as well as Butt-Ler giant.

"Check it baby." Said the monster.

"Now I can torture my brother." Said Butt-ler.

Buttocks became man.

"Oh come on." Said Buttocks.

He then sees the ghost gang.

"What are you doing here?" said Buttocks.

"We didn't want to miss out on the action." Said Inky.

They saw Statler and Waldorf in a booth.

"Neither did we." Said Waldorf.

"It's going to be terrible." Said Statler.

The hecklers laughed.

Pac Man ate them.

"Shut up." Said Pac Man.

He then spat out the hecklers.

Ben activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it, and became Way Big.

"Time to finish this." Said Way Big.

Kai took out Max's Morpher.

"I am sure Max won't mind if I use his zords." Kai said.

"WHERE'S MY GOSEI WEAPON SUMMONER!?" yelled a familiar voice.

"Or not." Said Kevin.

Kai opened the device up and pulled out a Gosei Great Megazord card.

"Gosei Great Megazord." Kai said before putting the card in the device and closing it, "Ready."

"Summon Megazord." Said the device.

The Zords came and Kai jumped into the Dragon Mechazord.

The Zords soon combined into the Gosei Great Megazord.

Max who came out of the manor and saw this.

"My weapon summoner." Said Max, "Oh well, at least a friend of mine is using it."

Way Big crossed his arms and shot some energy at the monster. The Monster fell over.

The Gosei Great Megazord went to Butt-Ler.

"Oh, this is going to hurt." Said Butt-ler.

The Megazord punched Butt-ler. The ghost was sent flying.

"You think you're so tough? Try this." Said the monster.

He shot some red energy out of his sword.

Butt-Ler smirked.

"Nice going." He said and summoned two slime balls.

Betreyus and Hater are smirking.

"This is going to be great." Said Betrayus.

"At last, some of my most hated enemies will be destroyed." Said Hater.

Butt-ler then tossed the balls.

However, the Megazord pulled out a shield and blocked both.

Way Big kept on attacking the two until they were weak.

The Monster looked at Butt-Ler.

"Lets combine and finish them." The monster said.

Butt-Ler smiled.

"Agreed." Said Butt-ler.

They tried to combine, but failed so many times.

Way Big shot a bunch of energy at the monster, destroying him.

However it was too late.

Kai smiled.

"Victory Charge." Kai said.

Soon the sword came at blaze and slashed Butt-Ler.

The ghost ended up shrinking down to size.

Pac Man than ate the three ghosts before belching out their eyeballs.

They flew off.

"I'll never get used to the taste." Said Pac Man.

Hater is shocked.

"Peepers, Scourge, to the ship." Said Hater.

The three ran off into Hater's ship before it flew off.

"Coward." Said Way Big.

His omnitrix started beeping before reverting him back to Ben.

Kai jumped out of the Megazord and it de combined and the zords left.

Cylindria was inspecting Zed.

"She's pregnant." Said Cylindria.

Kevin is shocked.

"What?" said Kevin.

"She's going to give birth real soon." Said Cylindria.

Everyone gathered around.

"Time for the miracle of life." Said Spiral.

Zed moaned before she started farting very hard. So hard that 200 puppies came out of here.

Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground as they watched Zed fart nonstop.

"That's how an Anubian Baskurr gives birth?" said Ben.

"Whoa." Pac Man said.

"Even I think its gross." Inky said.

The farting soon stopped.

"Well good luck with putting puppies up for adoption." Said Ben.

He, Kai, Pac Man, Spiral, Cylindria, and the ghost gang left very quickly.

Kevin smiled.

"Hey I can get them adopted with G's help." He said.

Gwen smiled.

"True." She said.

Kevin started to gag at the stench.

"But first, we'd better quarantine the place for 24 hours." Said Kevin.


	6. Repaired Sword

Back in Norrisville; Buck and Flute Girl managed to destroy lots of places. Bucky grabbed the McFist carwash and scratched his back with it before setting it down and destroying it.

McFist was in his business and became shocked.

"MY CARWASH!" said McFist.

Slimovitz was seeing this.

"It must be the Sorcerer G told me about." Slimovitz said.

G saw everything.

"Can I go a day without this happening?" said G.

He pulled out his sword shaped balloon before realizing his mistake. He then pulled out Sonic's sword.

"That's better." said G.

He then realized he needed to do the test.

"Never mind." G said and took the balloon sword out again and turned to Slimovitz. "Can ya watch Sonic's sword? I promised I watch it."

He tossed the sword to Slimovitz.

"Sure." said Slimovitz.

Bucky appeared in front of Slimovitz who held the sword in defense. However, Bucky showed his monstrous muscles. The sword became droopy.

"That's embarrassing." said Slimovitz.

G smiled.

"Mayde Sonic can help." G said and grabbed his phone. "Hello? Can ya come?"

Soon Sonic came fast.

"You called?" said Sonic.

Sonic grabbed his sword and looked at G.

"I see you kept your word and not break my sword." Sonic said.

G smiled.

"I know." He said.

Soinic patted G's back.

"Thanks." Sonic said.

He noticed G's balloon sword.

"Moron. You expect to fight two monsters with that?" said Sonic.

"A lesson to take care of my sword." Said G.

"Well, I've got a lesson." Said Sonic.

He grabbed the balloon, turned his back towards G, did some work, before revealing that the balloon is now a for real sword.

G became shocked.

"How did you do that?" said G.

"I've seen lots of Penn and Teller shows." Said Sonic.

"No." G said.

"Of course I did. Okay, so it didn't come from a Penn and Teller show, but I've seen all their acts and memorized them bit by bit, I even made up the making a balloon into anything real trick." Said Sonic.

Leo and Debbie and Randy are shocked.

"Hey, that balloon was turned into a sword." Said Leo.

"How's that possible?" said Debbie.

"Never mind that, we've got other problems." Said Randy.

The Sorcerer sees this and is mad.

"Time to make my two stanked monsters grow and send some foot minions to distracted the others." He said.

He sent two more dosages of stank to Bucky and Flute Girl, causing them to grow.

Everyone looked up.

They soon saw lots of Putty Patrollers.

"I'll take care of these monsters." Said G.

He pulled out his Dragonzord Dagger and started playing it.

The Dragonzord appeared.

Sonic pulled out his Judgment Scanner and opened it up.

"S.H.I.E.L.D flyers to Norrisville." Said Sonic.

The flyers appeared and formed the Megazord.

Sonic gave the scanner to G.

"You'll need it." Said Sonic.

G jumped into the Megazord and began to control it.

Sonic tornado kicked some Putties. He even sweep kicked some.

Leo was slicing at a bunch of Putties. He turned to Sonic.

"You're good." Said Leo.

Sonic turned to Leo.

"Thanks, I even learned some new techniques." Said Sonic.

He clasped his hands together and held his index fingers up.

"Spirit of the Tiger." Said Sonic.

The spirit of a tiger surrounded Sonic before it disappeared.

He charged at a putty and sliced it in half with his own hands.

Debbie smiled.

"SPIRIT OF THE DRAGON!" Debbie shouted.

Nothing happened.

"Weak hedgehog's teachings." Said Debbie.

With the battle G who was in Sonic's Zord smiled.

"I am here to help." G said and looks at Slimovitz and his car. "But first."

He used his ninja skills and a force field appeared around Slimovitz and his car.

"That's a relief." Said Slimovitz.

Debbie tried to do the spirit of an animal Technique that Sonic did, but kept on failing.

"Why won't it work?" said Debbie.

Sonic ran over to her.

"Be calm, and relaxed, calm, and relaxed." Said Sonic.

He closed his eyes; put his hands together with his index fingers up.

"Spirit of the bat." Sonic said calmly.

Debbie smiled.

"SPIRIT OF THE PHOENIX!" She shouted

Sonic groaned.

"No, no, no, you're doing it wrong. Calm, and relaxed." Said Sonic.

Debbie sighed. She closed her eyes, placed her hands together with her index fingers up.

"Spirit of the phoenix." Debbie said calmly.

The spirit of a phoenix surrounded her before disappearing.

She jumped and landed towards five Putties before destroying them.

"She's got potential." Said Sonic.

G kept on fighting the stanked giants before he saw two giant anti stanking pills.

"Might as well." Said G.

G smiled.

"But first I think I have an idea. S.H.I.E.L.D DRAGON ZORD COMBINED!" G shouted.

Soon G's Zord Started to transform and went on top of Sonic's Zord.

Sonic and the others saw this.

"NO WAY!" Sonic saw shocked, "Thief."

The newly formed Zord grabbed the pills and tossed them into Bucky and Flute Girls mouths, causing them to turn back to normal.

Bucky and Flute Girls looked around.

"What happened?" The two asked.

Sonic called G.

"G YOU ARE A THIEF!" Sonic shouted.

But G 's voice is heard and Sonic looked embarrassed.

"Oh you asked Fury to upgrade our zords to fuse together so we can fight as one." Sonic said. "And it was a gift for being a great friend?"

"Yeah." Said G.

The Zords de combined before leaving.

G returned Sonic's Judgment Scanner before the hedgehog ran off.

He ran back to G.

"Also after the way you took care of my sword and the gift I am moving you to number 1 on my list." Sonic said, "NOT!"

He ran off once more.

S Ward Smith returned with the repaired sword and gave it to G.

"Here's your sword. Now get out of my smelling sight." Said S Ward.

Randy smiled.

"There's the mean grouchy man I know." Said Randy.


	7. End

At the mansion; Sonic was teaching Gwen, Courtney, Zoey, Duncan, Mike, and Brick to harness their animal spirits.

"Meditate hard, think about your inner animal." Said Sonic, "You will then be able to harness its powers."

The humans did that and are relaxed.

G saw this.

"How do you do this?" said G.

"Eh, I'm special." Said Sonic.

The spirit of a rhino surrounded Duncan before disappearing.

The Spirit of the Lion appeared to Brick.

The Spirit of the Blue Tiger appeared to Zoey

The Spirit of the White Tiger to Courtney.

"By this point, some of you might already have your spirit animals." Said Sonic.

"I know mine is the Dragon." G said. "Let me show you. SPIRIT OF THE DRAGON!"

Soon a Five Headed Dragon Spirit came out before disappearing.

"Perfect and I learned all that by myself." Said Sonic.

The spirit of the monkey appeared to Mike.

"Doing good." Said Sonic, "Keep on meditating."

He then went to G.

"By the way G what made ya want to combine our zords?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, wanted to try it." Said G.

"You've got some serious issues." Said Sonic.

The spirit of a hawk surrounded Gwen.

Suddenly; medals with the symbols of the rhino, lion, blue tiger, white tiger, monkey, and hawk appeared on Duncan, Brick, Zoey, Courtney, Mike, and Gwen.

G and Sonic are shocked.

"What the?" said G.

"That explains my spirit animal medal." Said Sonic.

He pulled out a medal with all the animals of the planet on it.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" said G.

He pulled out his own.

"I only get a dragon." Said G.

Sonic laughed.

"Funny, I even wrote a book on this." Said Sonic.

He pulled out a book with the title "Finding Your Animal Spirit By Sonic the Hedgehog".

"Ten years ago, I wrote this book and already people are still trying to find their animal spirits. You write a book like this, I'll sue you." Said Sonic.

"I don't plan on it." G said. "Besides I also teach how to find your animal spirit. I can give ya a job as a teacher as well if you want. I own the dojo."

Sonic thought about it.

"Nah, I don't think so. I don't need money to do that, I only do it for the community without pay." Said Sonic.

He heard his watch beeping and looked at it.

"Time to head for Gravity Falls. I'm supposed to teach the Pines family the same thing." Sonic said before running off.

"I'll never figure him out." Said G.

Ben entered the house.

G saw his friend.

"What happened?" he asked.

"A lot." Said Ben.

G laughed and Debbie came to him.

"Zed gave birth to hundreds of babies while farting." Said Ben.

G did some thinking.

"So that's what Goofy saw during that trip to Mobius." Said G.

Debbie laughed.

"We will help." She said.

"I hope so. Kevin's got the place quarantined for 24 hours." Said Ben.

Everyone looked outside and saw that Kevin's house is indeed quarantined.

Bugs laughed.

"Must smell really bad." Said Bugs.

They see the Hecklers.

"Just when you think it gets bad, something good happens." Said Statler.

"What?" said Waldorf.

"It ends." Said Statler.

The two started laughing.


End file.
